1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scale, and more particularly to a suitcase scale that previously scales the weight of the suitcase and prevents from paying and excessive baggage charge.
2. Description of Related Art
A traveler usually carries several suitcases with different sizes when going aboard. The size and weight of suitcase are seriously limited in customhouse for flight safe. However, an ordinary family has no suitable scale or weight measure device for suitcase. As a result, the suitcase may have a weight that is over a maximum of allowance such that an excessive baggage charge is necessary. It is a bother for a traveler who wants to go aboard.
Some suitcase manufacturers provide a weight measure device to a roller that is mounted onto an underside of a suitcase for measuring weight of the suitcase. However, the weight measure device is easily broken because the conventional weight measure device always loads the gravity of the suitcase.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional method and device for measure the weight of a suitcase.